bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Supernatural Hunters
"Saving people...hunting things. Sometimes, it just...the family business, you could say. Other times, it's the life we choose. But whether we were born into this world or introduced to it, it nevertheless falls to us...the hunters, to keep the balance, to ensure that this remains a world of humanity...and not supernatural creatures. What we do, we do not for ourselves, not for one man...but for the good of all mankind." A Supernatural Hunter is a human/individual/person who has devoted him, her, or themselves to track, hunt down and exterminate/kill the supernatural and saves people from werewolves, vampires, ghosts, hybrids and other creatures usually with the intention of permanently destroying them. Werewolf hunters include poachers who seek out their pelts (which are highly valued in the black market), fanatics who want to exterminate abominations, paranormal sporting groups, individuals or cults who use them as sacrifices, scientific-military researchers, and paranormal gourmets who use them in high cuisine. Vampire hunters often keep themselves physically and mentally strong in order to be able to seek out and face their opponents. They often use special weapons, surprise or stealth tactics in order to be able to overpower their much stronger opponents. Hunters' crusades against vampires go almost as far back as vampirism itself. The term included but was not limited to the Slayer, who, historically, filled the role of a super-powered vampire hunter, and her Watcher mentors. Humans who wished to become vampire hunters extensively studied vampire fighting capabilities and weaknesses in order to match the increased strength, speed and agility their enemies. History Ever since human beings have understood the meaning of all creation, all things good and evil, hunters have been hunting all types of supernatural creatures for thousands of years, both of Earth and Hell. And amongst the hunters, there was often noble families of hunters as well, such as the Van Helsings, the Argents, etc. Characteristics They usually are just typical humans who, unlike others, believe in supernatural beings and, even more, they fight against them to protect normal people from harm. One of the most recurring reasons to go into the hunter lifestyle is a tragedy in their lives that involved the supernatural (Rayne’s mother being killed by the Original Vampire Dracula). However, there are other reasons to decide being a supernatural hunter, such as being raised as one. It is also shown that supernatural hunters typically pass their knowledge onto their children, as they could be killed by supernatural creatures that look for revenge or could appear. When they do so, a family of supernatural hunters is formed. Many of the supernatural hunters depicted in the series do not have a single place to live (or at least, they cannot do so), as they move throughout the country or even the whole world looking for cases and protecting the people. They live on the move, and because of it, they have few belongings which allows them to move easily and quickly. However, they can have a house, but they do not spend too much time in them, and do not try to act friendly towards their neighbors. It is implied that supernatural hunters know each other, or at least some groups do so. In the series, it has also been shown that there are special places where supernatural hunters unite, like the Harvelle's Roadhouse in Nebraska. Skills and Attributes Although most hunters lack any supernatural abilities, they do require a number of skills in order to effectively combat their enemies. Most hunters have a good physical condition suitable for hunting, and possess an extensive knowledge of the supernatural and mythology as well. There is a basis about how a supernatural hunter must be, as most of them can be recognized by common traits (it is speculated that supernatural hunters use similar ways to do their hunting: whenever they are together, it can be confirmed in the series). Hunters are skilled fighters, proficient with firearms, shotguns and melee weapons they might acquire. When weapons are scarce and they are in a dangerous situation, they use hand-to-hand combat or whatever is available as a weapon. They also appear to be proficient trackers and possess prudent tactical skills and an instinctive ability to "read" behavioral characteristics and manipulate people. In addition, they need to be virtuosos of escape, evasion and silent movement, when the situation requires subtlety and stealth, such as surprise attacks. And throughout the series, it has been shown they can read and recall Latin incantations, which can be used to summon, hurt, and vanquish supernatural. Aside from Latin, some hunters are also able to read and/or recite other languages. Also, it's been seen that most of them have journals, or books, with information, details and methods to kill the different creature they must face. Veteran hunters possess massive and in-depth knowledge on supernatural lore, and often keep the hunter community updated on any new or recent developments. It is shown they possess many abilities that are frowned upon by law, including, but not limited to: lock picking, breaking into security systems, computer hacking, disguised conning, carjacking and gaining an 'advantageous purchase'. They are versed with how police, fire departments and various government agencies (FBI, CDC) typically operate and conduct investigations, and know how to both impersonate and evade them effectively. Most of this methods are used to gather information about the cases they're working on, though methods can differ between supernatural hunters. Hunters also keep their weapons close to themselves, as they can be attacked at any moment or to easily transport them to any location they need to go. *Hunters often have good knowledge of historical records, history, the supernatural world and potentially a good knowledge of supernatural beings along with their weaknesses and strengths. Most of them are also very good at finding people and research. *Hunters are often skilled hand-to-hand combatants and keep themselves physically strong and in shape. Some of them are also skilled with weaponry such as guns and knives. *Many hunters also greatly prepare themselves for their confrontations. They may be using specialised weapons that they've designed themselves, such as stake launchers, stakes and vervain grenades and often ingest vervain or have it on them at all times thus resisting compulsion and incapacitating any vampire stupid enough to feed on them. Some of them also have certain artifacts at their disposal which help them in their task. *Some hunters also possess certain supernatural or borderline supernatural abilities. Powers and Abilities With enough long and hard training, human Supernatural Hunters possess and are endowed with peak-human physical gifts/abilities/skills, such as strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance. They are highly skilled in vampire hunting. These include: *'Van Helsing's Mark (Unique to the Van Helsings):' This symbol is related to the hunters who are members of the Van Helsings, however only a member or a descendant of the Van Helsings can see the mark/symbol. This mark is revealed to be a map that will lead to the secret location where Dracula is placed. The mark reveals the spell that breaks the seal containing Dracula, as well as tells the story of Dracula, the Original Vampire, and the archangel Gabriel, the one who first defeated Dracula. *'Maximum Brain Capacity:' Hunter can access 100% of their brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to process information in ways they could never have imagined or understood before. They can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they're in. *'Peak Human Accuracy:' Hunters are capable of achieving small and distant targets. Their brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to even gold-metaled archers. It's near impossible for them to miss their target. *'Peak Human Agility:' Their agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-metaled-winning athletes and highly trained professionals in athletics. *'Peak Human Durability:' Hunters have tougher skin and denser bones and muscles then the average person. *'Peak Human Endurance:' Hunters can endure more physical stress than the average person. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot, stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that an ordinary person couldn't endure. They can remain calm through stressful and painful situations, can tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst and the strong urge to sleep. *'Peak Human Equilibrium:' Their balance is at the peak of human perfection, allowing them to perform feats that not even trained Olympic gymnasts could accomplish, like doing a hand stand on the edge of a building or cliff without worrying about falling. *'Peak Human Regeneration:' Their natural healing capabilities are at the highest levels of human potential. Their white blood cells fight off infections, diseases and disorders. Viruses like HIV/AIDS would be gone in days. Additionally, their healing time would be very short: cuts/wounds would be healed in minutes and broken bones healed in hours. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Their enhanced superior reflexes are at the peak of human potential and perfection; this means that their reaction time is superior to those of above average humans and is also near superhuman, giving them great agility and making them quick enough to dodge offensive attacks and gunfire with ease, evade strikes from beings with super speed, and take and catch vampires by surprise, though not fast enough to contend with The Alpha Elders. *'Peak Human Sensory System:' A Hunter's five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection. They are capable of seeing further and clearer, acutely touching ink on a page, hearing small & distant sounds, having an animal like sense of smell and tasting more accurately then normal humans. *'Peak Human Strength:' A supernatural hunter has superior strength to that of a human, but not to the same level as older vampires or even ones who are less than one year into their vampire life; however, they can still hold themselves in a fight. That said, they can put up a serious challenge, as both Gabriel (in human form) and Christina were able to rival the strength of a powerful, nearly 200 year old vampire, with the former subduing him by wrestling and snapping his neck. It is unknown if they are stronger than werewolves, however they are not as strong as werewolves in wolf form, and unlikely to beat them in human form. While no threat to the Alpha Elders, most Hunter are strong enough to combat against most other supernatural creatures. *'Peak Human Speed:' Hunters have peak-human speed and reflexes, though it is unknown if they are superhuman. Christina displayed enhanced speed and reflexes, at one point saying; "I'm faster than any human and the average hunter." while she was caught by vampires. This is also demonstrated in 'O' Come, All Ye Faithful' when she moves very quickly to try and stake a newbie vampire. This is also seen when both Gabriel and Christina tackled Dracula, appearing almost from thin air. *'Peak Human Stamina:' Hunters often experience bursts of energy. For some, this is not largely controllable and often just occurs as a burst of energy within a Hunter, but they can run for dozens of miles and not lose breath and can physically exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without resting before showing signs of fatigue. *'Peak Human Combat:' Hunters are naturally gifted in various areas of combat and can even take down unskilled super humans. *'Compulsion/Hypnosis Resistance/Immunity/Invulnerable Mind:' Once one becomes a Hunter upon activation, that Hunter's mind becomes immune to all mental intrusions, this, includes compulsion by Vampire, Hybrid, Alpha Elder Vampires, or even Original compulsion techniques. They're also immune to all of Draculas' psychic powers and according to Oracle, Demonic possession. *'Ability to Sense Supernaturals:' Hunter can sense supernatural creatures physically where they’re located when making physical contact with them. Weapons Over the centuries hunters are shown to have created and possess a large amount of many tools and weaponries, as they need to be enough practical so they can easily adapt to the different situations they may face and the creatures they may encounter, often exploiting the various weaknesses a supernatural creature might have in order to combat them more effectively. It should be noted that some of these tools were in fact created by witches to help them. Depending on the enemy, they use weapons and other items that weaken and kill them. All supernatural hunters have a common list of equipment that is useful in most of the cases they are in, such as: *'Handguns, long guns' - One of the most useful weapons supernatural hunters have. By modifying their bullets, they can use them against many creatures (e.g. Silver bullets can be used against skinwalkers and werewolves, while shotgun cartridges can be loaded with salt.) They also can be used without any modification if only greater fire-power is needed, as when facing and destroying zombies). Includes rifles, shotguns and revolvers. Hunters may require snipers when dealing with monsters too dangerous to confront in short-range combat. *'Knives' - As close range weapons, they can be useful when there is no possibility to use a gun, or use them to decapitate vampires for example. They can also use other cutting weapons, like axes, machetes and even swords. *'Salt' - Supernatural Hunter have considerable amounts of salt, as it can be used for protection against demons, ghosts, hellhounds, etc, as most of them cannot pass a line made of salt. However, it can be also used to attack if shotgun shells are loaded with it. *'Silver' - This works very well against werewolves and skinwalkers, so it is practical to have weapons (ike knives, for example) and bullets made of silver. *'Iron' - Uses to harms ghosts, demons, and other supernatural entities. *'Holy water' - It can be used against demons, as it is very harming and painful for them. *'Other' - Other handful equipment includes tasers, lighters, oils, lanterns, binoculars, syringes, etc., that can be used anytime (e.g. oil and lighters can be used to burn corpses and bones, while syringes can be used to inject vampires with dead man's blood). *'Supernatural weaponry' - This includes any conventional weapon that is often empowered with some supernatural affect. Also they are often are to find maybe even one of a kind, such as Ruby's demon-killing knife, or The Colt. *'Magic' - This includes summoning spells for ghosts, demons and several other supernatural entities. However those like Sam and Dean despite on occasion, uses magic they don't consider themselves witches or any other kind of legitimate magic user. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake of any kind and type is harmful and also fatal to a vampire. *'White Oak Stakes' - The only weapon that can permanently kill an original vampire. *'Vervain' - Using vervain on a vampire will causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak and will also burn their skin. *'Crossbows' - A bolt fired from crossbow has been shown to hurt and in some cases kill a vampire. *'Wooden Bullets' *'Pneumatic Stake Launcher' *'Vervain Darts' *'Vervain Grenades' *'Indestructible White Oak Stake' *'Vervain Coated Gloves' *'Stake Firing Sniper Rifle' *'Enhanced Wooden Bullets' *'Claymores' *'Stake Grenade' Weaknesses * Mortality: Despite their enhanced physical attributes, hunters are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) Category:Hunters